


Caught

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [136]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Humor, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Stiles comes home to see something he'd rather not.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: "Sheriff/Melissa, getting caught in the act"
> 
> Cross posted on tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/175973354678/mad-madam-m-replied-to-your-post)

“Yeah, I know. No, I’m home. I need to grab a shower, dude,” Stiles says, holding his phone against his shoulder with his cheek as he pulls his keys out from his pocket. “No, I think he’s out, none of the lights are on. No, he didn’t say anything?” he continues as he unlocks his front door and walks in.

He flips the lights on as he kicks off his shoes. “Yeah, well as soon as–” And then he drops his phone and covers his eyes trying to shield himself from the nightmare he’d just seen. “AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY EYES OH MY GOD. WHAT??? WHY???? WHAT? DAD??????? MELISSA???? WHAT THE HELL. OH MY GOD. YOU HAVE A ROOM WITH A DOOR AND A LOCK FOR A REASON FATHER. HAVE YOU NO DECENCY??? THIS IS A SHARED COUCH.”

With a sigh the Sheriff says, “Are you done?”

“I DON’T KNOW. ARE YOU? DO I NEED TO LEAVE AND GIVE YOU TIME TO FINISH UP?”

Melissa is trying very hard to keep her giggles in, hand over her mouth. When she’s got a little control she says, “Stiles, we’re not even naked. We’re still both very much clothed.”

“I DON’T– oh. Wait, really?” Stiles takes a peek between his fingers and sees his Dad standing from the couch and Melissa sitting, and yeah, okay they are both wearing clothes. But, his dad’s hair is definitely messy so like who knows how much longer those clothes would’ve stayed on.

“I suggest you take your phone and your things and hang out with Scott for the night,” the Sheriff says, only his tone is not a suggesting one but a demanding one.

“Are you… are you sexiling me from my own home?”

“Go, Stiles.”

“Unbelievable,” he mutters, grabbing his phone off the floor and his shoes and leaves the house the way he came in. He puts his phone to his ear to hear Scott screaming, surely hearing everything that happened. “Scott, you will not believe what our parents are up to…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
